Green menace in Fuyuki
by Neo-Devil
Summary: Typemoon, Legend of Zelda, and Dark souls crossover: I've had this idea in my mind for a few months now, I'm basically connecting Dark Souls, Legend of Zelda, and Typemoon (fate/Stay)verse together while implementing Link, Zelda, and Ganon into it in a rather interesting(to me at least) way. Don't be mean when reviewing I'm very rusty at writing. Rating may change if I get that far
1. Chapter 1

**Forward notes: This is an idea that has been appearing in my head for quite awhile, it is a triple crossover dealing with Dark Souls, Legend of Zelda, and the glorious Typemoon multiverse. Note that in the process of this making, legends will be changed, and the origins of the world will become even more intricate than before. In this particular universe, the events of all 3 dark souls games happened first. oh, and this is a Zelink story, with a rather interesting twist I'm sure you'll agree on, another note is that I'll be skipping through what I type as far as a summary of the dark souls games go. But before we begin, a Disclaimer must be spoken:**

 **I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Dark Souls, Legend of Zelda, or Typemoonverse.**

The Age of Fire, lasting for several millennia, finally ends as the Ashen one finally makes the decision to put an end to all the suffering, whilst hoping that the Fire Keeper's words of the embers stay true. In this timeline, the first undead to become one with the fire was none other then the great Solaire. As upon the Sunlight maggot being destroyed, the Astoran chosen undead had offered Solaire the choice of joining him on his quest, deciding that perhaps, the duty of the chosen undead may lead to one's own sun, that, and the Chosen undead had his own goals, and someone to find.

Throughout his journey, Berosus had fought and saved whom he could. He prevented Reah from becoming an experiment and had defeated the priest who had dark intentions toward her. He succeeded and bringing back the fire keeper of firelink shrine back to life. To his sorrow, he failed to save Artorius from the darkness that plagued him. He defeated Manus with the help of Sif, and ensured Beatrix survived to help him and others survive the hellish land Lordran had become. He met and befriended Priscilla, for with every visit he gifted her, he also gifted her with stories of his journey. He only wishes he could have protected the innocent half dragon. When he met Sif again, the fight had lasted hours as Berosus tried to persuade Sif to stop fighting him. It was during this fight that he saw Ciaran's body, with her own weapons stabbed into her long-dead corpse.

He shed a tear at this as he realized he could have stopped this had he stayed with her to help her through her grief, after all, they were friends before the darksign had set in. Even with the death of yet another old friend, he still carried on, determined to reach his goal. He with great reluctance killed Sif and took the ring. He used the ring to kill the four kings. He captured a darkwraith in the city, kept the man alive and brought him to the sickly spider lady. He knew that what he was doing was cruel, but at the same time he knew he was justified. He, with the help of the worshipper of the girl, used a ritual to transfer all the disease and such from the fair lady into the darkwraith. The Fair lady had fallen asleep, but now had more color to her skin, looking far more healthy than before. With his actions now completed, he left to finally meet Gwyn once again after all these centuries.

Berosus and Solaire fought through the black knights guarding the first flame and now stood outside the chamber. This was it, two best friends against the man who started it all. It was a long fight, but they finally defeated Gwyn, Solaire knew that Berosus still had a reason to stay in the world, so he suddenly threw the chosen undead outside the chamber, and linked with the fire, thus becoming the sun that would last the longest out of all the other Lords of Cinder. Berosus left, saddened but understanding of Solaire's choice. The 'chosen' undead traveled the world, helping as many as he could keep their sanity. He was on the other side of the world during the events surrounding Drangliec, but that was probably for the best.

The old, yet young looking undead helped Gwyndolin, and become a near constant companion to him, after explaining what Solaire had done of course. Gwydolin, unfortunately, did not know where his long sleeping sister was, but even he could see that Berosus was hating the suffering people kept going through because of the undead curse. Berosus knew the risks of being undead, but that didn't stop him. He knew that with the undead curse, meant he could live to help more and more people as he searches for the one he searches for. A thousand years before Lothric, Berosus linked with the first flame, for he failed, again and again, to find her, along with the fact that he could tell that the flame was fading again and could not allow that happen.

Come to the events of Dark souls 3, Berosus wakes again, this time as the unkindled one, it seems the fire did not agree with him, or maybe it was just Solaire telling him to stay determined and to keep on looking. However, he woke to see a desolate, near dead land, he kept hearing how multiple people linked with the first flame, and how it seemed to be doing less and less to help. Then, he finally found his first big clue, and thus hope filled him. The Ringed City, he traveled to it and helped beat yet another Dragon, this time it was one named Midir, and that dragon was his toughest fight yet. He arrived at the church, and looked to the top, he could sense her now, so very close to his goal. He had to go in, and so he did. The judicator told him not to, but Berosus told the Judicator that he had searched too long to stop now. He fought and defeated the spear of the church, and went up the elevator. He opened the door, and there she was.

 _Berosus stared in wonder and happiness at finally seeing her again after all these millennia. He knows she's sleeping, but he figured seeing him would make for a wonderful wake up for his dear princess. He noticed the strange cracked orb, and for some reason...felt drawn to it, and before he realized what he was doing, touched the orb. The orb fell apart, and Fillianor woke up and looked at him, and smiled weakly at him as light filled the room, blinding Berosus for a moment when he regains his vision, he looked in horror as he saw her long-dead corpse. but instead of screaming, he just stood silent, thinking over what the fire keeper had told him about the first flame and how it may be better to just it die so that the embers may create a new world. His eyes dimmed slightly, the fire of determination in his eyes had nearly gone but holding on just enough to think things over. He looked over to the broken wall and walked out, and his eyes widened at the desert around him. He began walking out, and saw a figure crawling towards him, asking for Fillianor, he...didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. He brought out an Estus flask, and offered it to him. The man looked at him with hope._

 _The pygmy drank the estus, thanked him, and then ran into the chamber with Fillianor's corpse. As Berosus walked to a side area, he heard the man scream. He went into a damaged, seemingly abandoned building, and then heard a voice. "You." Berosus turned and looked at the woman, Shira, with dead eyes._

 _"Shira, I see you survived this hell I..." he shook, he hated himself now for what he had done, but then he glared at her. "Did you know this would happen if I had woken her?" he was feeling anger right now, angry because no one had told him what would happen. Shira just looked confused but still angry at him._

 _"So you admit to having committed your heresy of waking Fillianor," she stated coldly. Berosus felt white-hot rage, and began shouting._

 _"I've been looking for 8 thousand years now for her! 8 Thousand years I have spent feeling alone all searching for her because her damn father separated us!" he screamed at her with a very unhidden venom in his voice when he spoke of Gwyn. This made Shira's eyes widen in shock and put her weapon down._

 _"you..." her hair hid her eyes in shadow, and she stepped away from the door. "just...go." she told him, having decided to go to Firelink Shrine._

He would later in the very same desert, meet Gael again, only to find himself fighting a man at the height of his power for once in all his journeys. After a long fight and many, many deaths on his part, he managed to beat Gael and put the poor man down. He took the Dark soul, and gave the blood of the dark soul to the painter, not realizing that the new painted world would become a new realm later in the future at the end of the age of Dark.

Berosus then fought the Soul of Cinder, who bowed first before the fight began, it seems that Solaire still recognized him. When the second phase of the fight began, Gwyn bowed to him, which shocked Berosus greatly, and then, mentally told him he was sorry, and that it was time for the Age of Fire to end with one last duel. Berosus replied saying "It is time to spread the fiery seeds of the future and a new world."

When the fight ended, the Soul of Cinder stared at him while on its knees, it sent a single Ember flying straight into him all of a sudden. He heard Solaire's voice. "You've fought for a long time my friend when you return in a new form, see the world you helped create." his eyes widened, but then calmed, a peaceful smile on his face as he summoned the fire keeper.

The world went dark, and Berosus turned to ash within his armor as the Darksign disappeared, but 2 small yet connected embers floated up from it and spread into the wind along with many other embers. The many embers would later fuse, with the largest 3 becoming entities of their own right who would create a new, far more stable, world. Another ember would go down into the planet and become...Gaia. the biggest 3 had names, Nayru, Din, and Farore. Meanwhile, 2 smaller flames would become legends who would reincarnate to keep the world safer, but would always have eachother, or so the story says.

 **As I said before, this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for the longest time now. Though I'm sure you guys can guess just who Link and Zelda's quote on quote 'original' incarnations are in this story. This is Neo-Devil giving out yet another crazy idea from the depths of my mind. I wonder if you can decode who Zelda's incarnation is by the time of Fate/Stay night...only thing I can say though, is that after a certain...legend, Link is stuck reincarnating alone until all of the most important artifacts of said person who Zelda incarnated as are found and used in a ritual to get her out, with the last one he needs by this point, being stuck in Shirou. I will say, being alone for a long time without Zelda incarnations was not exactly good for Link's mentality, oh he's still a hero, but the Magus association doesn't exactly like him, well Zelretch does but that's for his own reasons. Either way the association can't touch him cause they consider him too dangerous to fight without a true magic, which even then Zelretch is on his side which negates that. As it is, the world that Dark souls take place in is dead, with Gaia taking its place. The First flame was the name of the world's spirit, with the Soul of Cinder being the Type. With Berosus having defeated a heavily aged and weakened Type, he just let the world die as to create a new one. Berosus, which is the name I picked for the Chosen undead/unkindled one, will be the hero who brought upon the new world, though is spirit will continue to reincarnate to watch over the world he helped create, which was the beginning of Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter notes: I'm gonna skip most of the LoZ timeline, but state how Demise and such ended up forming in this story. I'm going to be skipping from there to the important points then. I do not own Dark Souls, Legend of Zelda, and Typemoonverse. As for what armor Berosus wore, he wore elite knight armor in dark souls 1, and then Fallen knight armor in Dark souls 3.**

When Berosus had fallen into dust, there was also another black, inky substance stuck to his armor, and began gathering up the dust. The armor then picked itself back together and the dust began to form a black scaled body within the armor which now had a black, cold, aura around it. The armor stood up and looked at its hand, and then formed a fist before walking towards a cave, menacing glowing red eyes showing. This...was the beginning of Demise, who had been born from Dark Soul that Berosus had held, along with the much larger Dark Soul that Gael had. The Embers that had left the body was actually Berosus himself and Filianor's consciousness and souls, well for Berosus it was the soul he had accidentally made for himself when he continued to gather so many of the light souls of hollows and such he killed, along with linking with the fire once, in a twisted sense, Demise was his Dark half given form.

Demise took advantage of the age of dark and began experimenting and crafting his dark armies, as well as making a dark alternate realm to use as to avoid pissing off the coming Type that was bound to be made when the embers begin finally showing up. Demise wanted to ensure he was ready to kill his other half and his mate for daring to reject him. Centuries passed and this hate continued to grow, especially when the goddesses made their appearance and ended the age of dark, though they had to fight him to truly end it, in the end, they banished him into the very dark realm he had created using their immeasurable power, which only fueled his hatred all the more. He was the Demon King, and so when he returned a century later and encountered Filianor's godlike reincarnation known as Hylia, a long war started, and ended when he got damaged badly by the reincarnation of Berosus, though not before he managed to gut the damned hero, but before he could recover from the battle, Hylia sealed him away, and then had herself reincarnate as a mortal centuries later.

The Reincarnation of Berosus' name, was Link. The reason Gaia didn't interfere was that it trusted Link and Hylia to put Demise down before he does too much damage. Then Demise put his curse on Link and Zelda's spirits in which his hatred would rise again and again. This hatred would reincarnate into Ganondorf, and when thousands of years later, the hatred and evil became powerful enough to become a calamity, to which it did so by absorbing energy from all the world's evils committed. The hate of Demise, had eventually become known as...All the world's evils. Legend states that a boy was made a sacrifice in which to take in all the worlds evils into, this tragic sacrifice ended up taking in even the hate of Demise.

The magical Hyrule would become hidden under and illusion on Antarctica and would be sought after by Magus's everywhere, only to fail every time. The reason for this is because Hyrule holds the Tri-Force, to which it is understandable as to why the Magus society would wish to find the place, not that they ever would. Surprisingly, Gaia and Alaya actually work together on keeping Hyrule Secret, mainly due to how it is the only area of the world in which Humanity, magic, and nature work in harmony and both entities have no wish to allow the magus's to ruin it, especially as Hyrule's sacred realm holds the very root of the world and is the only place in the world where the age of Gods still remains. As Hyrule is blocked off by powerful illusions and bounded fields, the Magus society had to resort to a different method to attempt to reach Akasha, Heaven's Feel ritual.

This is a ritual that is kept top secret, so as to keep a certain reincarnating hero from ever learning of it. Of course, he would upon the fourth grail war, especially since it would be here that he would find what he had been desperately seeking since the lonely reincarnations had begun.

* * *

A lone figure stands on a rooftop, watching the streets below. He wore a green cloak that covered some rather high tech armor that he himself had made enhanced with prana. He wore a helmet that covered his entire face and changed his voice. He also had lots, and lots of weapons on him, all of which he could get from a single pocket in an instant. This was a man that had a hammerspace pocket of sorts and knew how to use it, even if the pocket in question still had limits. He pushed a button on his gauntlet and was suddenly no longer visible. The fabled Green Phantom was now in Fuyuki city, but he had no command seals at all, as the grail never chose him, not that he cares, as he finally found the secret those foolish magus's have been keeping from him, though they probably should've figured this would happen considering he detected the signal 3 times already, and the tracking is what took so long.

 **Short Chapter I know, can't wait to see the reviews though. As I said in the previous chapter, this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for the longest time, I think you can guess who the 'green phantom' is, as for what happened to Zelda, well...I'll leave you guys to guess. The next chapter will hold a challenge depending on if you can guess what's going on with Zelda right, if you get it right, ready yourselves for a challenge holding a similar set of rules to what this fic is about.**


End file.
